glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
A Little Party Never Killed Nobody
A Little Party Never Killed Nobody is the third episode of Season One of Glee: The New Touch. It is set to air on August 31, 2013 Plot Kat and Lexie audition for glee club under Miriam´s orders. Brandon slowly starts his plan. Lexie holds up a party and invites The Freakshows, while Shan begins a relationship with a new glee club member. Episode “Alright guys. Your performance the other day was awesome, I think we taught everyone on the school glee club is powerful and cool.” Nick told them, while Brandon rolled his eyes. “We only miss three members to compete at sectionals, and I`m sure that we`ll have them really soon after the performance.” -Kat and Lexie suddenly entered the class together, wearing their Lady Reapers uniform and started a performance.- “''When I was a little girl, I had a rag doll, only doll I ever owned. “'' Kat sang, with her powerful captivating voice at glee club, everyone looking surprised and in sudden shock. “''Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll, only now my love has grown.” Lexie sang, smiling with an electric, country voice. “''And it gets stronger, in every way, and it gets deeper let me say, and it gets higher, day by day.” ''They both sang in unison, while glee club stared some entertained, others confused and others seriously. “''And do I love you, my oh my. Yeah river deep, mountain high. If I lost you would I cry. Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby.” '' ''“When you were a young boy, did you have a puppy that always followed you around? Well I`m gonna be faithful as that puppy, no I`ll never let you down.” Kat sang, staring at Kyler while he tried to stare away from her. “`Cause it gets stronger, like a river flows. And it gets bigger baby, and heaven knows. And it gets sweeter baby, as it grows. Do I love you, my oh my, oh baby. River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah , yeah. River deep, mountain high. If I lost you would I cry oh how I love you baby, baby, baby, baby.” Kat and Lexie finished their song in unison, smiling. -Glee club was left with a mix of emotions, Kyle tried not to stare at Kat and Iris was in complete shock. Shan felt intimidated and scared, nobody clapped but Nick and Brandon.- “I guess you have eleven members now, right mister Adams?” Kat asked, as she and Lexie took a sit besides Iris, smiling at her. “Em… I… guess so…. Great performance, I must say! So, welcome to The Freakshows!” -Nobody said a word, as if Kat and Lexie were some sort of aliens.- “Which was your inspiration to join part of glee club?” Nick asked them. “Um…” Flashback ''-Kat and Lexie are sitting on Miriam`s office.-'' “Join glee club, really Miriam?” “Yes. Really, Kowalski.” Miriam said, with a stern look. “But- I`m captain of the Lady Reapers, I can`t be part of The Freakshows… like, really! I don`t even sing, and I don`t want to be a freak!” “Oh come on, Kowalski. I heard you singing several times already during practice. You have a voice, same as you Hope. Besides, glee club has a much better reputation now after their performance at the assembly, you won`t go through hell.” “But why? Why should we join?” ''-Miriam leaned forwards on her desk.-'' “Because I need you two to control Brandon. He`s in there to destroy them, but you know how he is, he will surely blow all up, and I trust you two will help me.” ''-Kat and Lexie stared at each other with satisfaction.-'' “We just were inspired by Boom Boom Pow and felt our talent was on the trash.” Kat said, convincingly. “Okay then, welcome!” -Kat and Lexie just finished cheerleaders practice on the field when they were approached by Brandon.- “Okay, what the hell was that?” Brandon asked them, rising his tone. “Relax, Brandy, we`re there to help you.” “Help me?” “Oh, don`t pretend, you know what we`re talking about. Miriam told us.” Lexie said. “She-she told you? Why?!” “Well, let`s say she just wanted us to help. Besides, we`re way better than you are” “No you`re not.” “I was already planning on inviting them to my party this Friday, which will be fun.” Lexie said, with a sly smile. “Okay, see ya Brandy.” Kat said, as she and Lexie walked away. “Oh.” She stopped and turned around, “Don`t let Iris know, you know how she is. Bye!” -Brandon stared at them walking away, and shook his head.- -Shan was storing her stuff on her locker when she heard a voice coming behind her.- “Hey!” -Shan turned around and was surprised to stare at a pale, red-haired freckled guy smiling.- “Hi.” She said, pushing herself back. She had known that guy from some classes of her, where he had usually smiled at her. “I`m Grady Ewen, sorry if I scared you.” “That`s… okay.” Shan said, shyly, biting her tongue and really nervous people were starting to recognize her. “You`re part of the freakshows, right?” “Yeah.” “Cool, I saw you didn`t performed the other day, but I heard you singing Raise Your Glass on the auditorium once, your voice is really cool. I love it.” “Thanks…” “I was thinking on auditioning, you can say I love music, specially MJ, he`s awesome, like, really awesome, you know?” -Shan just nodded repetitively, without knowing why.- “You know? You`re cool, it sucks you get ignored, I do feel sorry for you when that happens, nobody should get ignored, you know?” -Shan smiled a little bit.- “Okay, so, you will see me soon auditioning, you know? See ya!” -Grady walked away and Shan stood there, feeling stupid of herself, yet, she was happy.- “''Someone actually finds me cool, recognizes me. I feel so stupid of myself- I was just nodding all the time. He`s really, really sweet. Well, I`m glad he`s joining glee club, we need more people like him and less cheerleaders. Can`t wait to hear him singing.”'' -Shan continued walking on the hallways.- -Rose was listening to music through her I-pod on her room, Alt-J and Tame Impala, her favorite bands, slowly murmuring to the songs, she got to her computer and started stalking Iris`s wall and photos.- “''I love Iris, just look at her, she`s perfect. I must admit I feel myself kinda attracted to her, I really do. She`s so gorgeous and sweet, besides, I don`t think she`ll judge me because of my bisexuality. I know most people will, that`s what keeps me from coming out, the word there, how my dad will go, the school… they`ll whisper, some go away from me. I feel like there`s this thing in my chest and I just can`t get it away. I can`t talk to anyone, I feel trapped, caged. I can`t even stand myself anymore, but maybe Iris will understand me… maybe she will. Yet, I`m way too scared. I hate myself.”'' -Iris threw herself on her bed and received a chat from Iris on her I-pod, and happily stared chatting with her.- -Glee club was on class before Nick came in.- -Kat kept staring at Kyle.- “What?” “I just wanted to let you know I`m done with you.” Kat said, while she tried to hide her cuts on her arm. -Kyle nodded.- “Best for us both.” -Kat tried to picture which girl inside the freakshows could catch Kyle`s attention when she was interrupted by Iris.- “Hey, Kat.” “Iris!” “What are you doing here, Kat?” “You know, you inspired me, Iris. You inspired me to let my talent shine despite being popular, you inspired me to shine.” -Iris laughed.- “Come on, Kat, we both know you are not like that. Tell me.” “I told you already.” -Iris rolled her eyes.- “So, am I still on the Lady Reapers?” “Yeah, `course you are.” -Meanwhile, Brandon sat and stared everywhere, trying to figure where to strike first, he had to break all friendships and romances there could be.- “Iris and Kat: no problem. Ula and Leni….. hah, those two are inseparable, they`re always together, what would happen if I broke them apart?” -Nick just entered the class closely followed by Grady.- “Glee club! I mus introduce you to Grady Ewen, who was inspired by us and decided to auditon today.” -Grady smiled at Shan, who turned red.- “Okay, Grady show us what you got.” “I`m gonna do a Michael Jackson`s, I just love him and think he`s a great inspiration.” -Nick nodded.- “''As he came into the window, it was the sound of a crescendo”'' Grady suddenly started the song. “''He came into her apartment; he left the bloodstains on her carpet. She ran underneath the table, he could see she was unable. So he ran into her bedroom, she was struck down, it was her doom.”'' -Grady`s voice surprised everyone, and his dancing techniques were almost professional.- “''Annie are you okay? So, Annie are you okay? Are you okay, Annie? Annie are you okay? So Annie are you okay, are you okay, Annie. Annie are you okay? Can you tell us, are you okay? So Annie are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?”'' -Shan felt really impressed by the song and couldn`t stop staring Grady`s moves.- “''You`ve been hit by- you`ve been struck by- a smooth criminal. So they came int the outway. It was Sunday- what a black day. Mouth to mouth, resuscitation. Sounding heartbeats- intimidation. Aow! Annie are you okay? Can you tell us, are you okay? I don`t know! I don`t know! I don`t know why baby! Annie are you okay? Dag-gone it baby! Dag gone it! You were struck down, it was your doom-Annie! Aaow!”'' -Grady ended his performance and everyone applauded and cheered for him.- “Alright, welcome to The Freakshows!” Nick said, cheering as Grady took a seat besides Shan. “You were really good.” Shan told him, as he smiled. “Thanks.” -Lexie stood up.- “Well, I have something to announce everybody!” -Everyone stared at her.- “In order to share my love with my new family, you`re all invited to my place this Friday for the party of your lives! Woooo!” -Everyone silently stared at Lexie.- “Hey, Iris you going to the party today?” Rose asked Iris while they were serving their lunch. “Yeah, you?” Iris asked her as she served herself a green salad. “Yeah.” Rose answered shortly. “Cool, you will surely have a good time. Ever been to a party before?” “Nope, first time.” “It will be good, a little party never killed nobody.” “A little party never killed nobody.” Rose said, as she grabbed a burger. “It`s just that… I can get into trouble if I drink too much….. my father used to drink way too much when I was a kid, luckily, I managed to get him back on track. But still, It`s just that I hate drinking- I`m afraid I`ll turn like he was.” “Relax, if you don`t want to drink, you don`t have to, okay? Just go there and, I don`t know- hang out with your friends and have a good time.” -Rose smiled.- -Shan was doing an experiment together with Grady at science class.- “Are you going to the party?” Grady asked her, staring at her through goggles. -Shan shook her head as she turned on the Bunsen burner.- “Why not?” “I just don`t like parties. Alcohol, bitches and mainstream music together in one place.” “Come on, I`ll go. It`ll be cool.” “I`m sorry, but I won`t go.” -Grady stared at her directly on her eyes.- “''That stare.”'' Shan thought. “Shan, come on. You can either go or stay doing nothing on your home. Just one party, just one night and a little bit of your time won`t do you any bad. You need to feel the youth. Look at me, I also hate parties, but I try to turn them out good. Besides, a little party never killed nobody, right?” -Shan remained quiet, thinking about Grady had just told her.- “''I could spent the whole night talking to Grady… well…”'' “You`re right, a little party never killed nobody.” -Grady smiled and they continued doing their experiment.- -Lexie`s house was the biggest one on the neighborhood. Rose, Shan, Grady, Samuel, Ula Valencia and Kyle noticed that as they walked to the entrance.- “''Oh my gosh…. How is this happening????” Shan thought, as they walked to the door. “''Why did I said yes? Oh my gosh…. All that sound…. All that people….. I`m about to pee myself.” -The door was opened by Lexie and Kat, wearing short, provocative clothes and smiling at them with red cups on their hands.- “The Freakshows!” Kat said, as they entered the party. -Lexie`s living room had surely been different that same morning. Teenagers were everywhere; music was as loud as it could be. Multiple drinks and red cups were sprayed on a large table, mostly everything was dark and some people were outside by the pool. Smoke was everywhere, Alice and her friends were smoking weed and laughing on a corner, some people were dancing, others were kissing everywhere, and most of the people were drunk. Shan was bright red, she wanted to run out of there immediately.- “Come on in.” Lexie told them as she closed the door. -The Freakshows each felt like a stranger there as they slowly integrated with the crowd.- -The music was loud enough to leave someone deaf.- -Kat and Lexie started flirting with some boys.- “''I ain`t got time for you baby. Either you`re mine or you`re not. Make up your mind, sweet baby, right here, right now is all we got.”'' Kat sang, as she danced with some boys and Kyle stared at her. -People started dancing.- “''A little party never killed nobody, so we gon` dance till we drop.”'' “''A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now it`s all we got.”'' Lexie sang, “''at least I miss trips around the world, don`t mean a thing if I ain`t your girl.”'' -Shan sat on a sofa and rolled her eyes.- “''A little party never killed nobody.”'' She sang, bored. “''A little party never killed nobody, right here right now, so we gon`dancing till we drop. A little party never killed nobody, it`s all we got.”'' Kat sang. -The Freakshows mixed with the dancing crowd, except for Rose and Shan, who were sitting on a sofa, both depressed.- “''If the people get loud, underneath the moonlight. Hold it, hold it, paparazzi, hold it while I take this pic. Speak easy, rockin` the fellas I`m breezy. Hope you can keep up, boys, `cause believe me, I`m the bee`s knees.”'' “A little party never killed nobody.” Shan said as she and Rose joined the crowd. “''It don`t mean a thing, if I give you my heart, if you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh. It don`t mean a thing if ain`t in your eyes. Papa that ain`t gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh.” Kat sang, staring at Kyle and flirting with boys. “''A little party never killed nobody, so we gon` dancing till we drop. A little party never killed nobody, right here right now, it`s all we got.” Rose sang. “''A little party never killed nobody, so we gon` dancing till we drop. A little party never killed nobody, right here right now, it`s all we got.” Shan finished the song, with rady by her side. “See, it`s not that bad?” Grady told her as the crowd dispersed. -Shan smiled.- -Rose again sat on one of the sofas outside from the drinking and kissing, staring at a pair passionately French-kissing each other and rolling her eyes. She spotted Iris with the cheerleaders and jocks, sad that she couldn`t talk to her.- -Ula, Valencia and Samuel were sitting together in a circle.- “Come on, guys, we gotta heat this party up.” Ula said. “What do you mean?” Samuel asked her. “You know, bring in our own style. We`re the crazy ones right here, right?” Ula asked. “I know what you mean.” Leni said, nodding her head. “Kesha.” “I hate Kesha.” Samuel said. “Oh come, on Sam.” Leni told him, “let`s give this party our own style.” “''Hello, wherever you are, are you dancing on the dance floor, or drinking by the bar?” ''Ula started the song, as she stood up. “''Tonight we do it big, and shining like stars. And we don`t give a fuck `cause that`s just who we are. And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are” Leni continued. “''The crazy kids, them crazy, crazy kids.” Samuel sang “''And we are, we are we are, we are, we are. The crazy kids we are the-“ “We are the crazy people.” Samuel finished. -Samuel, Ula and Leni walked all over the party singing.- “I see you in the club, showing kasha love. Ain`t tripping on them bitches that be hatin`. Catch a dub, chuckin deuces. Y all hating`s useless, It`s such a nuisance, Y´all chickens keep your two cents. And keep your dollars, keep your loot. I`m fresher than Gucci. Them boys, they want my coochie. I say no, I`m no hootchie. You homegirl hatin´, I say who she? Ula don`t give two fucks. I came to start ruckus. And ya wanna party with us , `cause we crazy mothafuckas.” ''Ula sang through the party while dancing with Sam and Leni. “''Hello, wherever you are, are you dancing on the dance floor, or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big, and shining like stars. And we don`t give a fuck `cause that`s just who we are. And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are” ''Leni sang ““''The crazy kids, them crazy, crazy kids.” ''Samuel sang “''And we are, we are we are, we are, we are. The crazy kids we are the-“ “We are the crazy people.” Samuel finished. “''This is all we got and then it`s done. You call us the crazy ones.” Ula and Leni sang together. “''But we gon` keep dancing `till the dawn, `cause you know the party never ends and tomorrow we`re gonna do it again. We the ones that play hard, we live hard, we love hard. We light up the dark!” Leni sang with a very powerful voice. “''Hello, wherever you are, are you dancing on the dance floor, or drinking by the bar? Tonight we do it big, and shining like stars. And we don`t give a fuck `cause that`s just who we are. And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are” Ula sang ““''The crazy kids, them crazy, crazy kids.” ''Samuel sang “''And we are, we are we are, we are, we are. The crazy kids we are the-“ “We are the crazy people.” Samuel finished. -Ula, Leni and Sam smiled when they finished their performance, with no one seeming to notice.- “That was great, guys!” Ula told them. “I must admit, that was fun.” Samuel said. “Come on, guys, let`s get some drinks.” -Brandon was drinking when he heard Lucas`s voice behind him: “You gettin` drunky, heh?” -Brandon turned around violently.- “Get away from me, Lucas!” -Lucas laughed.- “Come on, Brandon. Tonight`s the perfect night. Wanna get a room?” -Brandon rolled his eyes.- “No, Lucas. I don`t.” “Well, let`s keep on drinking.” Lucas said, “come on, let`s get drunk.” -Rose lay depressed on a sofa. She stared at the girls and boys.- “''I hate this, this party is awful. Look at Iris, she really is hot tonight. This party reminds me how I can`t kiss girls, be with a girl if I want to. I wanna get the fuck away from here. This sucks.”'' -Rose quickly rose up and exited the house through the front door. She kept on walking down the street thinking about her sexuality.- “''If somebody knew, this could be much easier. It`s just that I feel really alone lately. I`m just really tired of-“'' “Rose?” Iris`s voice came from behind her on the street and she turned around. “Oh, hey, Iris!” “Rose, what`s going on? Why are you leaving?” “I wasn`t. I was just going on a walk.” “Oh, come on Rose. Come on. Sit with me.” -Iris sat on the streets silent and dark border and was followed by Rose.- “Rose, what`s wrong? Don`t lie to me, I know it. I know there`s something that saddens you. I just wanted you to know that I`m here for whatever you need. Know that you can lean on me.” -Tears were forming on Rose`s eyes.- “It`s complicated. If I told you, your whole opinion about me will be different. I will not be the same. And if someone finds out about this, my life could be ruined. Everything will change. It`s a very dark secret.” “You can tell me everything you want to.” “Which is your deepest secret?” “Well…. My mother had me when she was nineteen. My father was an ass. Or is an ass. I don`t even know if he`s alive, he left us. My mom and I alone, and it was so hard for both of us… that`s why I want to keep my virginity, I don`t want another Iris out there.” “Oh my gosh…. That`s really horrible.” Rose said. “Yeah… but I can manage it. Well, what`s your secret.” “It`s…. it`s really complicated. Please tell me you won`t tell anyone. Please do it.” “I promise.” Iris told her, assuringly. “It`s… I`m too afraid to tell it. It`s something I have to cope with everyday, and I can`t stand it anymore. I feel like I`m acting every day, I just want to be me, but I can`t. I just can`t. I can`t tell you, I`m really nervous.” -Silence.- “Just tell me if you want to.” Iris told her. “I`m tired of keeping it to myself. I want to let the world know, but nobody does. You know what I`m about to tell you, I`m a freak.” “Tell me, I`m sure you`re not.” “I… I like boys, but I also like……. Girls.” Rose said. -Iris stared at her.- “You`re not a freak, that`s normal. Really.” Iris told her. -Rose was trembling.- “You don`t judge me?” “`Course not. You`re the same girl you were one minute ago. You`re Rose Mitchel, you`re bisexual and you`re an incredible person. You have to be proud of yourself.” -Iris hugged Rose, who was sobbing.- “Don`t cry, be proud of yourself.” Iris told her, “I know a song that will help you out.” “''You with the sad eyes, don`t be discouraged, oh I realize it`s hard to take courage in a world full of people, you can loose sight of it all, and the darkness inside you can make you feel so small.”'' Iris sang to Rose, quietly on the deep night. “''But I see your true colors, shining through. I see your true colors, and that´s why I love you, So don´t be afraid, to let them know your true colors, your true colors, they´re beatful like a rainbow.”'' -Rose stopped crying and slowly started a smile.- “''Show me a smile, then, don´t be unhappy I can´t remember when I last saw you laughing. If this world makes you crazy and you´ve taken all you can bear, just call me up, because you know I´ll be there. And I see your true colors shining through, I see your true colors and that´s why I love you, so don´t be afraid, to let them know your true colors, your true colors, they´re beautiful like a rainbow.”'' -Rose smiled as Iris finished her performance.- “That was beautiful, Iris. Thank you so much.” -Iris stood up.- “Come on then, wanna go back to the party or should we go get some ice cream?” “I guess Ice cream´s better.” Rose said, as she stood up, and they both walked along the lonely rode. -Back at the party Kat had been drinking a little over to much.- “There´s Sean and the boys… I´m sure Kyle will get jealous when she sees me with him.” -Kat smiled and continued drinking.- -Brandon and Lucas were both drunk on a couch, laughing monotously.- “You know…. You wanted us to get a room tonight, what a great idea it was!” Brandon said, really drunk. “I know! I know!” Lucas said, “But I´m just too lazy right now.” “Yeah, me too-“ “You look so hot right now, Brandon.” “Well, I must say you also look hot Luke.” -Luke laughed.- “We´re hot.” He said. “Yes, we are!” -Kat, drunk, walked to the group of jocks.- “''Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose, blame it on the petron, got you in the zone.” '' -Brandon and Lucas lied on the couch.- “''Blame it on the alcohol, blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol, blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol''.” They both sang. “''Ay he say he usually don´t. But I know that he front, cause shawty know what he want. But he don´t wanna seem like easy. I ain´t saying that he won´t do. But you know we probably gon do. What you´ve been feeling deep inside.” Lucas sang, while Brandon stared at him on a sweet way. -Kat started playing around with Sean, kissing him hard on the lips and now kissing him on the chest.- “''Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose, blame it on the patron, got you in the zone. Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol.” She sang -Brandon and Lucas approached each other.- “''Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henry, blame it on the blue top, got you feeling dizzy, blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol.” Brandon sang. “''Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in, here for the weekend, thinking, we can see what we can be if we press fast forward, just one more round and you´re down to it, I know it. Fill another cup, feeling on yo butt what?” Lucas sang, as he gave Brandon more alcohol for him to drink. -Kat kept on kissing Sean, while Kyle spotted them.- “''You can blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose? Blame it on the tron, got you in the zone. Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol”'' Kat sang. -Brandon now kissed Lucas´s cheeks.- “''Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henry, blame it on the blue top, gotcha feeling dizzy, blame it on the a a a a a alcohol, blame it on the a a a a a alcohol.”'' Brandon kissed Lucas on the lips for some seconds, before pulling back. “I… no.” He said, and walked away, leaving Lucas both gratified and anxious. -Lucas smiled and laid on the sofa.- -Meanwhile, Kyle stared at Kat kissing Sean and felt a sudden rage.- “Kat kissing Sean. That can´t be, she was mine, not Sean´s. Damn it. Shit!” ''Kyle thought. “Hey, Sean!” -Kat stopped kissing Sean and they both stared at Kyle.- “Keep it, Kat.” Sean said. “Kat…” Kyle said, without really knowing what to say. “You lost her chance with her, man.” Sean said. -Kyle was in sudden rage, without knowing what else to do, he rushed towards them, hold up his fist and hit Sean right on the nose, leaving him with blood everywhere. Sean grabbed Kyle by his legs and crashed him onto a table. Kyle got up and choked Sean, but Sean grabbed him and hold him with his arms on the ground.- “Stop it!” Kat yelled. -The party was almost over.- “I´m gonna kill you!” Kyle cried, while Sean laughed. “You loose everything, dumbass.” Sean said, and let go of him. “Kyle, out of my house!” Lexie yelled, while drunk. -Kyle went out of the house, but he and Kat exchanged a look.- “I´ve gotta… go shopping.” Lexie said, and tumbled on the floor. -Grady and Shan were going out of Lexie´s house together.- “Was it that bad, after all?” Grady asked her. “Nah, actually, it was kinda fun.” Shan said. “Yeah, I also had a great time. I´m glad you´re my friend, Shan.” ''“His friend.” Shan thought, “already friendzoned.” “Yeah, I´m also glad you´re mine.” Shan said, fakily, as they walked out together. -The party was over and Lexie and Kat were alone on the ruined house.- -Lexie woke up holding her head.- “Shit…” she said, staring at everything around her, “I really don´t remember anything…” -Lexie stood up and started singing: “''Last night, I got served up a little bit too much of that poison, baby. Last night, I did things I´m not proud of and got a little crazy, last night, I met a guy and I let him call me baby. And I don´t even know his last name, my momma would be so ashamed, and I don´t even know his last name. Today I woke up thinkin´ about Elvis somewherein Vegas, I´m not sure, how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere, I gotta go, take the chips and Pinto and hit the road. They say what happens here stays here, all of this´ll disappear. It´s just one little problem. I don´t even know my last name, my momma would be so ashamed,it stared off, “hey cutie, where are you from?”, and it turned into “oh no, what have I done?” And I don´t even know my last name. What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? Oh what have I done? I don´t even know my last name. And I don´t even know my last name, oh yeah.”'' -Lexie stumbled back on the floor and was asleep again.- -The next Monday, Kyle walked on the school with bruises from his fight with Sean. He passed by Kat and Sean, Kat waved at him, while Sean stared at him meanaciously.- “''Does she really mean that much to me?”'' Kyle thought, “''How did I got so jealous, how is it I still feel something for her?”'' -Kyle kept walking down the corridor and started singing: “''That´s me in the corner, that´s me in the spotlight, loosing my religion, trying to keep up with you. And I don´t know if I can do it, oh no I´ve said too much, I haven´t said enough. I thought that I heard you laughing, I thought that I heard you sing, I thought that I saw you try.”'' -Kyle observed Kat doing cheerleading practice and remembered the days he felt something for her.- “''I´m choosing my confessions, trying to keep an eye on you, like a hurt, lost and blinded fool. Oh no I´ve said too much. I set it up.”'' -Kyle was now singing the song on glee club classroom, staring directly at Kat, changing the lyrics of the song- “''I thought that I heard you laughing, I thought that I heard you sing, I think I saw you try. But that was just not a dream, just not a dream.”'' END '' Cast Guest Stars *'Cody Christian as Wezz Samson *'Scott Evans '''as Sean Preston *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Blake Jenner 'as Andre McBridge *'Hayden Pannetiere '''as Lexie Hope Songs Trivia *"We Can`t Stop" '''by Miley Cyrus was originally going to be featured on the episode. However, it was cut off and replaced by Last Name, leaving the song for another episode. *Rose`s coming out was based on Gleekerr`s coming out. Polls What do you think of the episode? It was awesome It was good Meh It sucked! Which was your favorite song? River Deep, Mountain High Smooth Criminal A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) Crazy Kids True Colors Blame it On the Alcohol Last Name Loosing My Religion Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes